


A pending matter to solve

by Lisa_Lisa



Series: From hate to...love? What happened afterwards [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: (but just slight), Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Hair-pulling, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 02:48:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9637547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisa_Lisa/pseuds/Lisa_Lisa
Summary: Three weeks have passed since Bartolomeo and Cavendish parted ways, deciding to keep their relationship in secret. They meet again in a bar and decide to settle certain pending matter that was left unresolved during their previous encounter.orBartolomeo and Cavendish have that promised second round.





	

“HAAH?! Wait wait wait, Aniki, you aren’t coming with us??!!”

Bartolomeo laughed a little nervously when his rather drunk men looked at him in utter disbelief. Some hours ago he and his guys had escaped from the Marines with a rather nice stolen booty. Obviously the whole Barto Club had suggested to assault the nearest inn to celebrate their success all night long and Bartolomeo had agreed immediately.

And then his men suggested to continue their celebration in a brothel.

“Sorry, guys”, Bartolomeo replied, trying to sound convincingly depressed, “I’d really want to go but after using so many barriers I don’t think that I have energy for much else”

“Oh, come on Captain, don’t be like that!! You can always ask for a woman who does all the job!!”

“Yeah!! And I’ve heard that in that brothel there are really dominant women, so maybe that’s what you need tonight, Captain!!”

Bartolomeo was about to sigh with exasperation. If he wasn’t forced to keep his relationship with Cavendish in secret he wouldn’t be in that situation right then.

After discussing with his men for another exhausting five minutes without any success, Bartolomeo managed to convince them to leave by saying that he would eventually join them. Of course he didn’t plan to set foot in that brothel but fortunately his men were so intoxicated that they would soon forget their captain’s promise.

When he was finally left alone, Bartolomeo sighed again and ordered another drink. Three weeks had passed since he and Cavendish parted ways and Bartolomeo hadn’t known anything about the pirate since then, and even if he wasn’t in the least worried about the lack of news Bartolomeo had to admit to himself that he missed that idiot with his high-and-mighty attitude and his horribly egocentric personality.

Besides, there was still vivid in his memory how fucking good it had been to sleep with Cavendish, and that particular night, while drinking in that place full of people that didn’t care about anything but their own indecent debauchery, Bartolomeo regretted not being with Cavendish because damn if it wouldn’t be easy to slide upstairs and borrow a room. And surely, it wouldn’t matter how loud they were because the ruckus of the place was more than enough to silence the way Cavendish would moan when he…

Bartolomeo grunted in annoyance and forced himself to stop that line of thought, since his member had been about to awake with the image of Cavendish squirming in pleasure under him and digging his heels against his lower back, asking for more. And shit, he had to be more desperate than he had thought to see that idiot again because at that moment an overly sweet fragrance of roses hit him powerfully, and that had to be a product of his imagination for sure because there was no way that he could smell something like that in the dump when he was at that moment.

“Well well, look what we have here: Bartolomeo ‘the Cannibal’ drowning his sorrows in a cheap wine. How unexpected”

Bartolomeo’s heart missed a beat when suddenly hearing that familiar pompous voice just in his ear.

He turned around slowly, still not sure if his third drink was making him hallucinate.

But no, he wasn’t hallucinating at all: Cavendish ‘of the White Horse’ was standing just in front of him, throwing at him an ironic glance while looking extremely pleased with himself.

Bartolomeo snorted with a smirk. Damn, after having been thought about the idiot he really wanted to remove that annoying (and also sexy, dammit) superior smile from Cavendish’s lips but he couldn’t do that. Not yet.

“Sorry, Pirate Prince, but you are mistaken: I’m not drowning any sorrow, I’m just celebrating my success after finding a rather nice booty”

Cavendish hummed to himself and took a seat next to Bartolomeo, but not without first cleaning the rather dirty chair with a paper napkin that was almost as dirty as the rest of the place.

“What?”, Cavendish inquired when seeing Bartolomeo about to laugh.

“Nothing”, Bartolomeo took another sip of his glass, “just that I’ve missed your fancy style”

The comment was rather innocent but Cavendish found himself unexpectedly happy to hear that he hadn’t been the only one in having thoughts about his lover.

And god if that word didn’t keep sounding super weird.

“Well, after three weeks I was also beginning to miss your annoying loud presence”, Cavendish admitted, causing Bartolomeo to bark a laugh.

“So what have you been? Did you manage to beat that awesome rookie?”

Cavendish huffed haughtily, lightly offended by Bartolomeo’s question.

“Of course I beat him. He was just a poor miserable who thought that tormenting a fishing village was what he needed to become a pirate, so I just made him understand that he was wrong”, Cavendish looked at Bartolomeo with curiosity, “and you? If you are celebrating your success for finding that treasure how is it that your men aren’t with you?”

“They were here some minutes ago”, Bartolomeo finished his drink with one sip, “but they decided to finish the party in a brothel”

“Oh”, Cavendish’s tone become casual but there was a hint of an amused smile on his face, “and haven’t you wanted join them?”

Bartolomeo half-closed his eyes at Cavendish, realizing that the pirate was playing with him.

“I’ve been tempted but after remembering the risk of my dick being ripped off, I behaved”

Cavendish chuckled shen hearing the pirate's ironic comment and this time an approving smile showed in his face, causing Bartolomeo to end smiling as well.

“So what the hell is a pirate like you doing in a place like this? Thought you were too fancy for this kind of place”

“And I am”, Cavendish said as a matter of fact, “but when hearing that Bartolomeo ‘the Cannibal’ was around here I had to come. After all, we still have a pending matter to solve”

Cavendish’s apparent casual comment made Bartolomeo’s member twitch in interest inside his pants, since the blonde pirate’s words didn’t match the way his blue eyes were glinting playfully.

“Oh, really?”, Bartolomeo said in a fake confusing tone, “I thought that you ended rather satisfied with our last Strawhat Alliance meeting”

It was Cavendish’s turn to gulp when memories of the mentioned encounter filled his mind. Memories about him marking Bartolomeo’s broad back while being deliciously ravaged against the mattress.

Yes, Cavendish would be lying if he said that he hadn’t thought about that night more than he should, but he wasn’t going to give Bartolomeo the pleasure to admit that. It wouldn’t be funny.

“Yes, I have to admit the result of that meeting wasn’t half-bad”, Cavendish smiled amused when Bartolomeo’s eyebrow twitched. He knew that the pirate was going to react when undervaluing his bed skills, “but if I remember correctly we decided that I would be the one _in charge_ in our next reunion”

Bartolomeo's member jumped again when hearing the emphasis that Cavendish put on those words, and the predatory glint that had appeared briefly on Cavendish’s eyes while spelling them made Bartolomeo stood up from the table with such speed that the glasses over it trembled.

“Okay, Prince, since that reunion seems to be quite urgent follow me. I have a room rented upstairs, unless you prefer to continue this conversation in your ship”

Cavendish’s initial surprised expression gave way to another of relief. He had honestly feared that after three weeks Bartolomeo wasn’t comfortable with his proposal and preferred to be in charge of the reunion again (keeping with the metaphors), but he was glad to see that it wasn’t the case. The way Bartolomeo’s red eyes were piercing him intensely indicated Cavendish that he wasn’t the only one in feeling eager about what was about to happen.

“Your room upstairs should be fine”, Cavendish stood up from the chair and shot at Bartolomeo a glance as heated as the one he was receiving from the pirate, “lead the way, Barto. I follow you”

* * *

Bartolomeo huffed when his back hit the door that he had just closed behind them but his attempt of protest turned into a groan when Cavendish attacked his mouth passionately, tongue sneaking inside his cavity and rolling in a way that made Bartolomeo weak in the knees.

“Hope the sheets of the bed are clean…”, Cavendish managed to say between searing kisses, one of the times they had to pause for air, “…I wouldn’t like to get a disease for having sex here”

Bartolomeo snorted while enclosing his arms around Cavendish’s slender waist.

“Well, you can always go to your ship, grab a couple of your silky sheets and come back here but maybe by then we’ll have little time left”

To Bartolomeo’s amusement, Cavendish seemed to consider the idea before shaking his head.

“I suppose that once wouldn’t hurt”

Bartolomeo barked a laugh.

“Damn, you surely are desperate for sex if you don’t care to use a filthy bed”

“S-Shut up, you idiot”

Cavendish silenced Bartolomeo’s laugh with a hard kiss that caused the green-haired pirate to dig his fingers on Cavendish’s hips. Bartolomeo kissed Cavendish back before beginning to leave a trail of hot damp kisses down Cavendish’s jaw.

“By the way, I haven’t asked before but”, Bartolomeo sucked at the side of Cavendish’s neck hungrily, making the pirate gasp, “how many women of that village tried to bed you after you helped them with the rookie?”

“Quite a lot”, Cavendish said simply, pushing Bartolomeo slightly backwards to begin to unbutton his shirt, “you can’t blame them though, since I’m such a handsome man”

Bartolomeo snorted while removing his coat.

“Yeah, but you’d be hotter if you weren’t saying it all the time”

Cavendish forgot his offended reply when Bartolomeo enclosed his arms around his waist again and forced their bodies closer so that their now naked chests were touching. Both men groaned with the direct contact and carried their passionate make out towards the bed, their hands roaming over the other one’s body in the process until all their clothes were removed.

This time, it was Bartolomeo the one that ended facing up in the bed with Cavendish crawling over him.

“Just out of curiosity”, Cavendish asked with a light scared tone, “have you showered recently?”

Bartolomeo hummed to himself, thinking deeply.

“A week counts as ‘recently’?”

A heavy silence followed before Bartolomeo burst out laughing.

“Your face now has been gold”, Bartolomeo said between laughs, “I showered yesterday, is that recent enough for yo- _ouch_!”

“Idiot”, Cavendish snapped after hitting Bartolomeo in the chest, but he was suppressing a hint of a smile when leaning down over the green-haired pirate to kiss him once again.

Bartolomeo automatically settled his hands over Cavendish’s ass while the pirate kept driving him crazy with the way his expert tongue rolled inside his mouth. Tentatively, Bartolomeo let one of his fingers slide between Cavendish’s buttocks but as he was expecting the pirate stopped him.

“Not this time, Barto”, Cavendish pulled with his teeth Bartolomeo’s bottom lip as a punishment, which just made Bartolomeo even more aroused if possible, “I told you that I would take control this time”

“Okaaay. In that case…”, Bartolomeo placed his hands interlaced behind his head and looked up at Cavendish with a shameless smirk, “I’ll let you do all the job, _Cabbage_ ”

Cavendish half-closed his eyes at Bartolomeo when hearing the appellative but almost immediately he grinned.

“Very well. Let’s see how much time it passes until you’re holding onto me”

Bartolomeo snorted with confidence, looking at Cavendish travel down his body until reaching his tattooed chest.

“That isn’t going to work”, Cavendish looked up at Bartolomeo with a raised eyebrow, “when seeing how much you liked when licking your chest I played with mine but I didn’t feel anything”

Cavendish hummed to himself but to Bartolomeo’s surprise, his smile just grew.

“Don’t worry, that will change soon”

Before Bartolomeo could ask about what Cavendish’s words meant the pirate kept traveling lower until reaching his crotch. Bartolomeo licked his bottom lip with anticipation, his abs clenching when Cavendish approached his mouth to his already half-awakened member.

However, Cavendish just exhaled his breath over the tip of Bartolomeo’s member and gave it a soft kiss, the feathery contact causing Bartolomeo to shiver.

“You damn tease”, Bartolomeo exhaled, “hurry up and use your pretty mouth properl- _ah_!”

Bartolomeo was taken by surprise when Cavendish’s mouth landed on his inner thigh and the pirate began to circle his tongue on the sensitive flesh, the action provoking a pool of heat in the pit of Bartolomeo’s stomach. Cavendish repeated his ministrations in Bartolomeo’s other inner thigh and by when the blond-pirate incorporated again Bartolomeo was almost fully hard, his breathing more labored than before.

“Oh?”, Cavendish was still grinning when he leant over Bartolomeo, whose built arms were trembling slightly with the effort to keep them still behind his head, “it seems that your body has become more sensitive”

Cavendish approached his mouth to Bartolomeo’s but instead of kissing him he diverted his lips to Bartolomeo’s right fang. The blond pirate kissed the teeth softly before circling his tongue around it, making Bartolomeo suffer a powerful shiver.

“Damn”, Bartolomeo cursed raggedly when Cavendish licked his other fang and continued using his tongue even lower, “shit, you surely know how to exploit someone’s weak poin-”

Bartolomeo let out another surprised gasp when Cavendish’s tongue began to trace his nipple again.

“Thought you didn’t feel anything”, Cavendish purred with satisfaction, feeling the bud hardening between his lips.

“Shit”, Bartolomeo cursed. He grabbed the pillow with force when Cavendish grabbed his perked nipple with his teeth and pulled with the necessary roughness to provoke a wave of electrical pleasure on his now oversensitive body, “fucking shit, now it feels _good_ ”

Cavendish smirked when Bartolomeo arched his body towards his mouth, as if demanding Cavendish to keep going, so that was what he did. Cavendish continued playing with Bartolomeo’s nipples with his lips, teeth and hands for almost another minute before finally incorporating again.

“Breath slowly Barto”, Cavendish teased when seeing the accelerated way Bartolomeo’s wet chest was going up and down, “we haven’t even begun”

Bartolomeo was still thinking how to reply to Cavendish’s (deserved) cockiness when suddenly the pirate stood up from the bed.

“What are you doing?”

As an answer, Cavendish recovered his pants from the floor and extracted a small packet of lube that he showed then to Bartolomeo with an exaggerated gesture.

“Unlike certain someone, I’ve come here prepared”

Bartolomeo laughed while Cavendish climbed the bed again and positioned between his legs.

“So you were planning to fuck me from the start tonight”

“No, I just knew that there existed the possibility”

Bartolomeo was about to keep teasing Cavendish when hearing his too fast reply but he stopped when the blonde pirate opened the packet and began to pour the lube on his fingers.

“Wait, you have brought a lube that smells like roses?”

Cavendish half-closed his eyes at Bartolomeo when hearing his astonished tone.

“Yes, I have. Do you have any problem with that?”

Bartolomeo shook his head.

“Nope. After all just my ass is going to smell like you”

Bartolomeo didn’t have time to enjoy the blond pirate’s glare because at that moment Cavendish rubbed his sticky palm over his chest.

“DUDE!!”, Bartolomeo forgot his promise about keeping his hands behind his head and tried to remove the liquid but the harm was done, “fuck, now _I_ smell like you!!”

“Yes, and you smell awesome like this, don’t you think?”

It was Bartolomeo’s turn to glare at Cavendish but he didn’t dare to say anything when seeing that Cavendish had already another packet of lube in his hand.

“And now be a good Barto or I’ll pour more liquid on you”, Cavendish said with a wink, opening the new packet.

“Tsk, you’d surely lose your charm if people knew what a bastard you are”, Bartolomeo said in a sulking way while Cavendish coated his fingers with the liquid.

“Then you should feel honored”, Cavendish gestured Bartolomeo to open more his legs, “since you are the only one who knows this side of me”

Bartolomeo’s frown vanished, feeling unexpectedly happy when realizing that Cavendish was right.

“Yeah, you’re not wrong about that but that doesn’t mean that I like to smell like yo-” 

Bartolomeo’s sentence ended with a groan when Cavendish swallowed his member all the way to the hilt without warning.

“Oh yeah”, Bartolomeo settled his hands over Cavendish’s head and forced himself not to buck his hips against that extremely tight and hot cavity.

“You’re holding onto me, Barto”

“Fuck, shut up and keep moving your tongue like _that_ ”

Cavendish chuckled with satisfaction and complied, licking the underside of Bartolomeo’s member dirtily and causing the pirate’s legs to tremble on either side of his head while grunting in pleasure.

Cavendish continued sucking Bartolomeo for several seconds and when he considered that the pirate was relaxed enough he slowly began to push a digit inside. Bartolomeo frowned and tensed unconsciously but then Cavendish began to mouth his balls and Bartolomeo just focused on not coming right then, allowing Cavendish to introduce a second digit without much difficulty.

“C-Cavendish…”, Bartolomeo warned, his grip on Cavendish’s hair turning deathly when feeling his orgasm building way too quickly, “damn it, stop the teasing and fuck me already”

“Idiot”, Cavendish bit softly Bartolomeo’s hip in a scolding way, “it’s not teasing but preparation so be patient”

Bartolomeo grunted with annoyance but Cavendish ignored his protests and continued preparing him for almost another minute until verifying that Bartolomeo could take three of his fingers without any problem.

“Very well, you’re ready”, Cavendish sentenced, causing Bartolomeo to snort.

“It was time already”

Cavendish rolled his eyes with patience but his sharp reply died on his throat when at that moment Bartolomeo positioned himself on four just in front of him.

“Are you expecting an invitation, Cabbage?”, Bartolomeo asked teasingly when seeing the way Cavendish was ogling his firm ass.

Cavendish blushed for having been caught staring and positioned behind Bartolomeo, grabbing his ass with one hand while using the other to lubricate his by then fully erected member.

“Okay, I’m going in”, Cavendish said, trying that his voice didn’t falter for how much he was desiring to be doing that, “it will hurt at first so be patient”

“Yeah yeah, I know that, so come on and put Little Cabbage inside… _OUCH_! H-Hey, have you just bitten my ass?!”

“Don’t call my member such ridiculous names and I won’t”, Cavendish grabbed Bartolomeo’s buttocks and separated them to expose more his entrance, “and now relax. I’ll go slowly at first”

Bartolomeo rolled his eyes and was about to say Cavendish to get on with it but when the tip of Cavendish’s member entered him he lost the air of his lungs. Shit, Cavendish was right. It did hurt quite a lot, but he had to bear the pain. Cavendish had done it for him the last time and he wasn’t going to be less.

Meanwhile, Cavendish continued pushing inside slowly, his fingers drawing circles on Bartolomeo’s hips in a soothing motion to encourage the pirate to relax. Cavendish licked his bottom lip, stopping his urge of entering Bartolomeo faster as his body was craving. God, Bartolomeo felt great around his member, so warm and tight, but he had to be patient. The way Bartolomeo was breathing slowly and deeply indicated that he was making a great effort to relax and not to show discomfort.   

“Does it hurt?”

Cavendish obtained a silence as an answer.

“Bartolomeo?”

Now, Cavendish obtained a snort.

“Of course it hurts, I can feel your fucking dick in my belly, how large are you, bastard?!”

Bartolomeo’s rude comment caused Cavendish to begin to laugh, and despite the pain that Bartolomeo was still feeling he eventually laughed as well.

“Do you want me to pull out?”, Cavendish asked, his voice now sounding concerned.

“Nah, I’ll get eventually used to the Pompous Serpent”

“O-Oi! Stop inventing weird names for my member, you idiot!”

Bartolomeo laughed when hearing Cavendish’s offended tone, but he wasn’t able to tell another ridiculous name because at that moment Cavendish reached around him with a hand and began to fondle his balls, making Bartolomeo let out a fucking _whine_ while his body shivered.

“Shit”, Bartolomeo groaned, feeling his stomach curling in pleasure when Cavendish began to stroke his member with his other hand, the other keeping massaging his testicles with the perfect amount of roughness, “oh shit, if making up names is going to make you do _that_ I won’t stop”

“Tsk, I’m just trying that you get used to me soon. That way…”, Cavendish licked Bartolomeo’s shoulder and whispered the next sentence just in his ear, “…you will stop talking and will begin to moan my name instead”

Cavendish smirked when feeling Bartolomeo’s member twitch in his hand and his ass loosened around him, allowing him to begin to pull out, still slowly.

“Oh?”, Cavendish said with a fake surprised voice, “so it’s true that you are weak to a little of dirty talk?”

Bartolomeo bit back a groan when Cavendish pushed inside him again before pulling out, finally beginning to move with calm. It still hurt a little but Cavendish’s words were making him get used to the intrusion rather quickly, the filling sensation beginning to become more pleasant than he had imagined.

“Bartolomeo”, Cavendish leant forward until his chest was flatted against Bartolomeo’s back and licked the shell of the pirate’s ear, “I feel so good inside you right now…”

“Oh, _damn_ …”, Bartolomeo groaned, unable to prevent an aroused curse this time. Shit, how could Cavendish sound so damn sexy?! He definitely had to learn how to speak like that.

“You are squeezing me so much right now…”, Cavendish punctuated his words with slightly faster thrusts while depositing open-mouthed kisses on Bartolomeo’s back, “do you like it? feeling me inside you?”

Bartolomeo groaned as an answer while beginning to buck his hips back against Cavendish. Now that the pain was gone Cavendish’s pace wasn’t close to enough for Bartolomeo.

“D-Damn, Cavendish…”, Bartolomeo grunted between thrust and thrust, “stop holding back. I’m not made of fucking glass”

Cavendish had to suppress a moan when hearing those words. He grinned behind Bartolomeo and diverted his hands from Bartolomeo’s ass to his hips.

“Alright. But…”, Bartolomeo shivered when Cavendish nipped the back of his neck before whispering the next words directly in his ear, “…don’t blame me for tomorrow”

Cavendish fulfilled Bartolomeo’s petition so diligently that Bartolomeo was forced to dig his hands on the mattress in order not to fall forward when Cavendish began to pound into him with a force that Bartolomeo didn't know Cavendish had, his hips smacking against his ass so passionately that Cavendish would probably have bruises the next day.

“Fuck. Yes”, Bartolomeo growled in unabashed pleasure when Cavendish managed to ram his prostrate after just a few attempts.

Bartolomeo pushed back against Cavendish with abandon, searching that spot that was making him see stars behind his eyes. Oh shit, fucking Cavendish had been awesome but being fucked by him was just as good.

“Do you like it like this, Barto?”, Cavendish asked in a breathless tone, “do you like it, hard and deep?”

“ _Fuck_ ”, Bartolomeo groaned, his ass clenching around Cavendish’s member.

“Yes, we are doing that now”, Cavendish joked, leaning forward to bite Bartolomeo’s shoulder without stopping rotating his hips desperately.

It was the first time that Cavendish had sex with someone without restraint and it felt amazing, the way Bartolomeo’s ass stretched and closed around his member so right, and the way Bartolomeo was groaning nonstop, thoroughly enjoying the whole experience. Damn, after knowing how sex with Bartolomeo felt like, Cavendish knew he was _never_ going to miss the sex with a woman again.

“Cavendish…”, Bartolomeo exhaled after some moments of relentless rough fucking, “Cavendish, grab my hair”

Cavendish suffered a shiver in all his body when hearing Bartolomeo’s request. He was about to ask Bartolomeo if he was sure and the pirate seemed to detect his hesitation because he reached back to force one of Cavendish’s hands over his head.

“Pull it. _Hard_ ”

Bartolomeo’s excited and commanding voice made the trick, so with the next deep thrust Cavendish complied and after grabbing a fistful of green hair he pulled Bartolomeo’s head back, forcing the pirate to arch his body backwards lightly, and god the ragged loud groan that Bartolomeo let out almost caused Cavendish to finish right at that moment.

“ _Yes_ ”, Bartolomeo grabbed his member and began to stroke it with a fast rhythm, impaling himself back against Cavendish without any kind of shame, “yes, Cavendish, keep going just like that”

“Bartolomeo… _damn_ …”

Cavendish didn’t use to curse during sex but this time he couldn’t help it. He kept gripping Bartolomeo’s hair with almost violence while continuing thrusting into him mercilessly, drinking in the louder and faster groans that Bartolomeo was letting out and that indicated the imminence of his orgasm.

It didn’t pass much time until Bartolomeo came with a distorted version of Cavendish’s name in his lips, his release sputtering in the mattress under them. Cavendish followed a few seconds later with a loud moan, all his body trembling, his release filling Bartolomeo and his nails leaving marks on the pirate’s hip.

“Bastard”, Bartolomeo exhaled breathless, collapsing into the mattress facing to one of his sides to glare up at Cavendish, “you’ve come inside”

Cavendish let out a tired chuckle before flopping next to Bartolomeo.

“Sorry, I didn’t have time to pull out”

Bartolomeo barked a laugh when recognizing those words.

“Liar”

 Bartolomeo kissed Cavendish briefly but hardly before trying to adopt a facing up position. He immediately discovered that moving too fast wasn't a good idea.

“Holy crap, now it _hurts_!”

Cavendish couldn’t help to chuckle.

“Don’t worry, tomorrow it will hurt less”

Bartolomeo managed to adopt his desired position with certain difficulty. He let a long deep breath.

“Shit, you surely haven’t hold back. Just a question, you used to fuck all your fans like this?”

Cavendish rolled his eyes.

“Of course not, idiot. If I had done that I would have broken most part of them, but since you have asked I decided to make an exception”

Bartolomeo snickered.

“Yeah, as if you hadn’t done it in case of not asking you”

Cavendish blushed lightly and didn’t say anything because Bartolomeo had completely caught him.

“Don’t move. I’ll bring something to clean this mess”

Bartolomeo grunted approvingly. When Cavendish abandoned the bed towards the bathroom Bartolomeo’s eyes automatically fixed on his tempting ass, although this time they immediately diverted to the small tattoo of roses that adorned Cavendish’s lower back.

“Someday I want you to tell me how the hell you ended with that tattoo”

Cavendish reappeared in the room with a wet towel and a set of tissues.

“Sorry, that’s secret information”, Cavendish replied before adopting a teasing tone, “need help with it?”

Bartolomeo realized that Cavendish was doing exactly the same that he did during their last time and stuck out his tongue before accepting Cavendish’s towel.

When they both were acceptably clean and once the sheets of the bed had been changed ( _I’m not going to sleep if you’ve come over it!_ , Cavendish said) both pirates lied on the bed again.

“How long are you going to be around?”, Bartolomeo asked while Cavendish pulled the blankets over them.

“Well, it depends”, Cavendish stared at Bartolomeo, his body tensing just slightly because of his next question, “is it still on the offer to join you in the exploration of the islands? Because my men would be happy to change the search of rookies for treasures”

Bartolomeo smiled widely and nodded.

“Yeah, it’s still on. Although probably we won’t have much time to _have reunions_ ”

Cavendish chuckled, relaxing again when hearing Bartolomeo’s positive answer.

“Well, you just need to learn how to be silent”

“What?! Oi, you are as loud as me!”

“Sorry, but tonight you have beat me for sure”

“That’s just because you were saying those things, you bastard!”

“What things?”, Cavendish leant over Bartolomeo to be speaking just in his ear, “you mean when I was telling you how good it felt to be inside you and…”

“Damn it, I really have to learn to speak like that…”

Cavendish laughed when Bartolomeo said that in a tone that sounded sulking, impressed and excited all at the same time.

“I can teach you if you want”, he said, giving Bartolomeo a playful kiss, “after all tomorrow we don’t have to come back with our respective crews too early”

Bartolomeo barked a laugh.

“Yeah, besides my men surely won’t appear until the afternoon so we’ll have all the morning to ourselves”

Cavendish raised an eyebrow.

“I hope you aren’t planning to spend the whole morning locked here having sex”

“Why not?”

Cavendish rolled his eyes but he was suppressing a smile when hearing Bartolomeo’s disappointed tone.

“We’ll talk about it tomorrow”, Cavendish said before curling against Bartolomeo, settling a hand over his chest, “oh, and remember that you have to shower in the morning”

“Hah? Why?”

“Because you still smell like roses”

“Oh, shit, pass me those tissues _right now_!”

Bartolomeo wasted all the tissues but he still smelled like Cavendish when both pirates finally fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you have enjoyed it! Comments are always appreciated~ 
> 
> P.S. if someone would like me to write something specific you can email me at _lisalisa87ao3@gmail.com_ and tell me what you want and I’ll try to write it the best way I can :) I already have a petition about Hakuba appearing in the middle of an intimate moment and I will write is ASAP ^^


End file.
